


Dreadfully Embarrassed

by MissLee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, lol I'm procrastinating finishing part three of my series by all means roast me I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: jellicawashere posted something I found hilarious on tumblr and I decided it needed to be written up properly.I can't really tell you what it is without spoiling this so just take a chance :)"Lestrade and several other members of The Yard stood with their jaws practically on the floor, in a state of supreme shock, while John just dry washed his face and looked dreadfully embarrassed."





	Dreadfully Embarrassed

* * *

John and Leatrade were just standing around while Sherlock was fawning over the latest corpse to turn up on the streets of London. 

"So, John, what have you been doing lately?" Lestrade asked with his arms crossed over his chest. 

John began to reply, "Oh y'know-"

"Me." Sherlock declared as he stormed over, and, using Johns arm as leverage, pulled him into a hard kiss before promptly turning and leaving. 

Lestrade and several other members of The Yard stood with their jaws practically on the floor, in a state of supreme shock, while John just dry washed his face and looked dreadfully embarrassed. 

"Come along, John!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I've got something else to post (when it's finished!) which should be up by the end of today and then I'll FINALLY get around to finishing part three of my SugarDaddy!John series :D 
> 
> Thanks for being patient with me, lots of stuff has been going on but I haven't been idle! I've got at least half a dozen new fic ideas on top of the ones I already had so... stay tuned!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)


End file.
